This invention relates generally to racks for carrying fishing equipment, such as fishing rods, and racks for displaying fishing rods, and more particularly to such a rack adapted for both carrying and displaying fishing equipment.
Various racks have been used for holding and carrying fishing equipment, including fishing rods and tackle boxes, from cars or trucks to a lake or river. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,860 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 261,571 disclose racks which are useful for carrying fishing rods, etc. However, these racks are not suitable for displaying and/or efficiently storing fishing rods, for example, in a game room or garage when not fishing. Other racks, such as disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 272,785, are designed for displaying fishing equipment on a wall, but not for transporting fishing equipment. Accordingly, one problem with prior art fishing equipment racks is that one type of rack is required for transporting fishing equipment and another type of rack is required for storing and/or displaying the fishing equipment.